The white wolf
by Winx4everclub
Summary: Bella and Sam sleep together but he dumps her not before he gets her pregnant. she leaves to stay with her cousin and aunty. she phases into a beautiful white wolf. Bella goes back to La Push to visit her parents as she went to the shop she sees Sam and she imprints on him but she fights it but so gives in. she goes back to Makah tribe soon her daughter was taken.
1. Chapter 1

Bella woke up in a different bed as she turned her head to see that she was laying next to Sam then she remember that she slept with Sam so she got up and quickly left the house in a hurry

she made it home and sneaked inside so her parents doesn't realise that she didn't come home last night. She quickly put her clothes on and walked down stairs to see her parents were in the kitchen waiting for her which she didn't want to talk to them so she went to walked out the front door "Bella, we want to talk to you" her mum Renee called out to her in a calm voice so she walked into the kitchen "yes mum and dad" Bella said to them in a calm voice "where were you last night" Charlie questioned his daughter "um, I was around Angela's last night" Bella lied to her parents "ok, just next time let us know" Renee told her with a smile "I got to go before I late for school" she said as she left the house

She made it to school to see the bullies being mean to a year seven so she walked inside school before they saw her

twenty minutes later

Bella was just walking down the hall in school then she bumped into someone so she looked up to see it was Sam and his gang which was Paul, Jared, Embry Call, Jacob Black, Quil Ateara, Seth Clearwater and his twin sister Leah Clearwater, Emily Young who going out with Paul and Kimberly who was going out with Jared "oh look who it is" Paul sneered out to his friends

Bella stand up and went to walk past them but to get blocked by Jared "where do you think you going" Sam said as he walked over her and put his arms around her waist "away from you" Bella growled out as she tried to walk past Jared but every time he followed her moves "hey what should we do about her for back chatting us" Sam asked his friends which made her struggle to brake free from him "I think we should just beat her up" Emily smirked "LET ME GO" Bella screamed out as she looked at Sam with tears in her eyes "no, I will deal with this. why don't you guys go and I meet you in a minute" Sam suggested to them with a smirk as he watched them walked down the hall

Sam guided her to a room and locks the door and then turned around to face her and walked over to her

Bella was sitting on a table as Sam was standing in front of her "why did you leave this morning" he questioned her in a annoyed voice "when are you going to tell them about us going out" she changed the conversation "they don't need to know" he informed her in a worried voice so she pushed him away from her

She stood up from the table "when you ready to tell them about me and you, come and find me" Bella said to him in annoyed voice as she left the classroom in a hurry

Leaving him standing there in shock

Bella first couple of lesson's went quick which was good that Sam and his gang wasn't in her class so she was sitting down eating her lunch then she looked up to see Sam and his gang was heading in her direction so she stayed where she was as they reached her "can I help you" she asked them with narrowed eyes "yeah. it is over between us" he informed her "what" she whispered in a sad voice "I was only using you to get in to your pants" Sam told her

She stood up and walked outside with tears rolling down her cheek

The bell rang for the last lesson

She walked into the class room to see Jared and Sam sitting at the back of the room which made her stand there in shock "Bella can you take you're sit please" Mr Harris said to her so instead of sitting down. she turned and ran out of the class room "Bella, get back here" Mrs Harris shouted to her but Bella ignored the teacher and kept on running till she bumped into someone "hey, watch where you're going" she heard a familiar female voice say in a calm voice so she quickly jumped up to come face to face with Rebecca and Racheal black who was the oldest sisters of Jacob "I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going" Bella apologize to them as tears were rolling down her cheek "hey what's wrong" Racheal asked her with a frown "nothing I just want to go home" Bella whispered as she walked past them "I see you later Rebecca" Racheal said to her twin sister

Bella didn't realise that Racheal was walking beside her "Bella" Racheal whispered so Bella looked up at her with a questioned look on her face "I'm going to take you home and we going to talk" Racheal told her "well I wasn't going to go home because of my parents will be there" She replied to her with a sad smile "come back to mine then and we talk there" Racheal suggested to her so she nodded her head to her

Racheal walked into her house with Bella following behind her "Racheal why are you not in school" Sarah asked her daughter "I'm sorry mum but Bella needed a friend" Racheal informed her mum "oh Bella why aren't you in school" Sarah asked her best friends daughter "I feel ill" she lied to her in a sad voice "oh Racheal go back to school" Sarah commanded to her daughter so she quickly left the house in a rush

Bella felt like she was going to be sick so she ran to the toilet and through up as Sarah held back her hair "I'm sorry Sarah" Bella apologized to her "it's alright, but I'm going to call your mum" Sarah informed her as she walked out of the bathroom

Bella ran after her "please Sarah" she whispered as she stood next to her "don't call my mum" Bella begged her mum best friend "Renee has to know that you are here" She told her as she picked up the phone and rang Renee home number "hey Renee" Sarah said though the phone "Sarah now not the time to talk, I'm waiting for my daughter to call me" Renee informed her best friend "that's why I phoned is because Bella is here" Sarah told her in a calm voice "thank god Charlie will be there soon to pick her up" Renee said then hanged up the phone

Sarah walked into the living room to see Bella sitting on the sofa with a sad look on her face "Bella your dad is coming to pick you up" Sarah told her as she sat down next to her "what time is it" Bella asked Sarah with a smile "it's three fifteen" Sarah replied as she looked at the clock "I got to go" Bella said as she jumped up and ran out of the house to see her dad was pulling in the drive way as Racheal and Rebecca was walking down their path with Jacob following behind them

Bella got into the car quickly and locked herself in waiting for her dad to get back "Bella can you open the door" Bella looked to see it was Jacob "no leave me alone" Bella called out to him as tears were rolling down her cheek "Bella please let me explain" he begged her "go away" she whispered as she covered her ears "Jacob, I think it's best if you leave her alone" Charlie said as he walked over to them

Jacob nodded his head and walked inside his house

Charlie and Bella walked inside their home "ok, Bella do you want to tell me, what's going on between you and Jacob" Charlie asked his daughter "I don't want to talk about it" Bella said as she walked up the stairs and into her room

Bella laid down on her bed as she was looking at a picture of her and Jacob "oh Jacob, what happened to you? why can't we still be friends" Bella said to herself as she was tears were rolling down her cheek soon she cried herself to sleep


	2. Chapter 2

Three weeks later

Bella walked into the kitchen to see her mum cooking breakfast "hey mum" Bella said as she sat down on the chair "hey Bella.. look I'll cook your breakfast but tonight me and your dad won't be here" Renee informed her as she put a plate in front of her "alright" she said back to her mum "I got to go to work" Renee said as she walked out of the house

Bella ate a bit of her sausage then she ran into the bathroom and though up

She stood up and saw her tampax on the shelf's "my period is late" she whispered to herself so she went downstairs and takes twenty pounds

Bella got into her truck and drove to Ateara store so she walked inside to see Quil and his mum talking to each other "hey Mrs Ateara.. I was wondering if you had a pregnancy tests" she asked her with a calm voice which made Quil to look at her with a confuse look on his face "sure, let me go and get them for you" Mrs Ateara replied as she walked off

Bella saw Quil was about to say something but She didn't want to hear anything from him so she walked away to look around the store

Mrs Ateara found her looking at the baby stuff "here you go" Mrs Ateara said as she gave her the pregnancy tests "thanks, I much do I own you for them" Bella asked her "nothing, how about we go to the toilets and see if you're pregnant" Mrs Ateara said as she guided her to the toilets "alright.. I do need someone to come with me" Bella said as Mrs Ateara locked the door behind her

Bella peed on the stick and waited about five minutes

Mrs Ateara walked over to the sink "the test should be done by now" she told her with a smile on her face "can you do it for me" Bella whispered to her as she stayed on the seat of the toilet "alright dear" Mrs Ateara said as she picked up the three sticks to see it was positive "well, I am pregnant or not" she asked the older women "I don't know how to say this but you are pregnant" Mrs Ateara informed her which made her to burst into tears "what I am going to do" she cried out "oh dear! it's not that bad" Mrs Ateara said as she sat beside her "I need to go" Bella said as she stood up "Mrs Ateara, can you not tell my mum about this" Bella asked her with a sad smile on her face "of course" she replied back to her

Bella walked out of the store to see Quil was standing outside so she went to walk past him but for him to grab her wrist "LET GO OFF MY WRIST" Bella screamed out as she brought her leg up and kicked him where it hurts "DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN! TELL YOU'RE FRIENDS THAT I'LL DO THE SAME AS YOU" she shouted at him so she ran away from him

she went to her mum's work and walked up to her "mum, can I talk to you in provide" she asked her mum "sure" she asked her as she led her to a room and shut the door behind them "what did you want to talk about?" Renee asked her daughter with a confuse look on her face "well, I don't know what to tell you! but I'm pregnant" Bella informed her mum "what" Renee questioned her daughter in a confuse voice "I'm pregnant and I want stay with aunty Mary for awhile" Bella told her with a sad smile "if this is what you want" Renee replied with a sad voice that Bella was leaving "thanks mum" she said as she hugged her mum so she walked to the door "oh, don't let anyone know that I'm pregnant" Bella said as she walked out of the door

She walked into her house and phoned her cousins "hello" she heard Danielle answer the call "hi Dani, I'm just calling to ask you if I'm aloud to stay with you" Bella asked her cousin "of course, mum won't mind" Danielle replied to her "thanks, I'm going to be there tomorrow" Bella said to her as she hanged up the phone so she walked upstairs and started packing her stuff in the suitcases soon she packed all her stuff

The door bell rang

Bella walked downstairs and opened the door to reveal Quil and Paul standing there "so you're back for more then" Bella smirked at them as she walked over to them "we not here for trouble" Paul said to her as he takes a step back from her "then what do you want" Bella asked them in angrier voice "we want to know, if you're pregnant or not" Quil asked her in a calm voice "why? so you can go and tell Sam and the others" Bella questioned them "we just want to know" Paul said to her in annoyed voice "if you're must know I am pregnant, so you can tell the others" Bella said to them as she slammed the door on their faces

She walked into the kitchen and started cooking her dinner which was macaroni cheese just as the phone started ringing "hello" Bella said as she answered the phone "hello Bella. I just phoning to tell you that you're always welcome to come whenever you want" Aunty Mary informed her niece "alright! thank you aunty Mary" she said to her with a smile "you're welcome" Aunty Mary said as the door bell rang again "look Aunty Mary, I got to go" Bella said as she hanged up the phone

she opened the door to see it was Sam standing there so she went to close the door on his face only for him to push it open again "Bella, we need to talk" Sam said as he let himself inside the house "there is nothing left to say to you.. especially when you dumped me" Bella said as she walked into the living room "yes there is, especially when you're having my baby" Sam said as he followed her "this baby will have nothing to do with you" she informed him with narrow eyes "Bella, please don't shut me out" Sam begged her with announced voice

Bella looked at him "well it doesn't matter! because tomorrow I'm leaving" Bella said to him with a grin smile which made Sam to start shaking but Bella saw this "Sam? are you alright?" she asked him in a scared voice "what do you think I'm going to lose my baby" Sam growled out as his body started to blur "Sam, please stop shaking" Bella begged him "I don't know what's wrong with me, I need to go" Sam whispered and quickly ran out of the house

She quickly put her stuff in her truck and drive away from La Push


	3. Chapter 3

Bella just arrived to Makah Reservation and drive outside aunty Mary only to see her and her cousin standing outside probably waiting for her so Bella got out of her truck "hey Aunty Mary, how are you" she asked her with a smile as she walked over to them "BELLA" Marie and Danielle shouted as they ran and tacked her to the ground "hi Dani.. hi Marie. can you get off me" Bella said with a giggle "no" both of them said together as they held on to her tighter "cant.. breath" Bella choked out to them "you two get off Bella.. so she can come inside the house" Mary called out to her daughters with a smile on her face as she was glad that her daughters and her niece were getting on nicely

Bella managed to get free from her cousin and quickly ran over to Ryan "save me.. Ryan" Bella begged as she hid behind him which only for him to grab her hand "come on Bells.. I'll show you to your room" Ryan said as he dragged her inside the house and up the stairs

Bella walked into the room to see a double bed and white walls "wow" she whispered to herself as she walked over to the bed and sat down on it "I see you like your room" Bella heard from the bedroom door so she looked up to see her aunty Mary "yeah.. it's beautiful room, aunty Mary" Bella said with a small smile on her face "I'm glad you like it.. this room will be your room as long as you like" aunty Mary sat down next to her niece "what do you want to talk about" she asked her aunty "why you really here" aunty Mary asked her with a smile on her face "I just want to come and visit my aunty and cousins" Bella lied to her in a sad voice

Mary looked at her with a look 'that you not telling me the truth' which made Bella turn her head away from you "Bella, tell me the truth" Aunty Mary begged her niece !I don't want to talk about it" Bella said as she stood up from the bed and walked to the window to looked out of the window to the woods

"mum, can I talk to Bella alone" Bella heard Marie asked her mum

Bella turned to see Marie and Daniella standing in her bedroom

Aunty Mary stood up from the bed and walked out of the bedroom with Daniella following behind her mum as she closed the door

Marie walked up and sat on the bed "come on and sit down Bella" she suggested so Bella did what she was told and sat down "why are you really here" Marie asked her cousin "I wanted to come and see you all!" Bella lied to her but it did hurt her to lie to them which made Marie gave her a look "ok, ok! I'm pregnant" she told her in a sad voice "what? that's great" Marie squeaked out with excited voice "I might get rid of it" Bella told her which made Marie to jump up "WHAT" she shouted at her in a angrier voice "I don't want this baby" she told her cousin as she looked down to the floor "if you do. I will never speak to you again" Marie said as she stormed out of the door and slammed it hard

She looked up in shock and started shaking badly because what Marie said to her and that made her angrier cause it hasn't got anything to do with her

Bella got up and went downstairs to see Daniella sitting in the kitchen with Marie "I'm going out" Bella called out as she stormed out of the house and walked into the woods as her shaking gotten worse till she exploded into a massive wolf so she put her head back and let out a howl

'it's alright. I'm Chad' she heard a male introduced himself to her 'wow you're beautiful'

'what's happening to me? I'm hearing voices in my head' Bella said in a scared and worried voice

'what's going on boss' a little girl voice ask him

'Patsy, this is Bella! our new pack sister' Chad informed the little girl as he walked out of the woods to see a beautiful black wolf with white legs and a white patch on her face

'is that me' Bella asked him in amused voice

A small golden wolf with white belly walked over to them and stood next to Bella

'hi, my name is Patsy' she said to her as she laid down on her stomach

'Bella' she said to her as she laid down next to her

'ok, come on! we introduce you to the others' Chad said to them as he walked away

so Bella stood up with Patsy following behind her as they followed behind him

Soon they all arrived to a small house so Bella phased back once she calmed down and walked inside to see four men sitting down and two women "Bella" Patsy called out as she ran over to her "everyone! I would like you to meet our new pack sister, Bella" Chad said as the others looked in her direction "hi I'm Ethan and this is my imprint Marcy" he said as he had his arms around her waist "I'm Caleb" he said as he stayed where he was sitting "my name is Aiden" he walked over to her and hugged her "hi I'm Liam and this is my imprint Rose" the one who had a girl sitting on his lap

Bella walked over to her alpha "um Chad. can I talk to you" she asked him "sure" he replied as they walked out of the house "so what do you want to talk about" he questioned her in a deep voice "can we talk while we walking" she didn't wait for an answer as she walked into the woods with him following her "I don't know how to say this, but I'm pregnant" she told him as she looked down on the ground "are you keeping the baby" he asked her in a worried voice which she nodded her head "ok. you will still do your patrols and you wouldn't be fighting leech's for nine months" Chad told her in a deep calm voice

Bella and Chad made it to her aunty house so they walked inside "hey. I'm back and I brought someone home with me" Bella called out as they walked into the living room to see Marie and Danielle sitting on the sofa and looked up when they walked inside "Danielle and Marie, you probably already know Chad" she said to her cousins as she looked up to see Chad staring at Marie like a blind man


	4. Chapter 4

Bella came back down stairs with her suitcases only to see Chad and Marie were kissing each other in the kitchen so she walked over to them "Chad, are you ready to go" Bella asked her alpha in a calm voice which made Marie to brake their kiss and looked at her "where are you going" Marie asked her cousin with a frown on her face

Bella looked at her alpha which made him nodded his head at her

"I'm going to stay with Chad" Bella informed her cousin as she put her hand on her stomach

Chad steps behind Marie and leaned in "can we hang out tomorrow" he whispered in her ear which made her shiver

"of course" she turned around and kissed him on the lips "I want to come with you"

"well come on then" he agreed with her with a smile on his face as he held out his hand for her to take so she placed her hand in his with a smile on her face

Bella cleared her throat "Chad, can you take the suitcases so I can ran for a bit" Bella asked her alpha as she felt the need to phase into her wolf form

"yeah" he replied to her as he knew she needed to run in wolf form "we having a bonfire tonight to welcome you and Marie" he informed her

Bella ran out of the house into the woods once she reached it and phased into the wolf and started running around soon others joined her in the ran soon they phased out leaving her to think alone but she didn't realise that it was night time so she ran back to her alpha's house to see the whole pack and her cousin sitting in the garden. She phased back and walked over to them with a small smile on her face. Marie saw her cousin and walked over to her "Bella, where were you" she asked her in a worried voice "I just need time on my own" she replied to her as she walked over to the food table to see Caleb standing there eating a hotdog so she grabs one "so you get to hear the legends for the first time" Caleb said to her as he saw her standing there "I heard them before but this time I will believe it's real" she confessed to her with a smile on her face

Bella saw her cousin sitting on her own so she walked over and sat next to her "um Bella, why did you come here" Marie asked her as she looked at her "well I was with someone but we wanting to keep a secret for a while so we slept with each other then I decided to let everyone know about us but it didn't go well that I thought it would" Bella trailed off in a sad voice as a tear rolled down her cheek so Marie hugged her "keep going" she told her "so he told his friends which they didn't like that we were together so they told him to break up with me which he did" she said as she started shaking with anger "he doesn't deserve you" they heard a shy voice behind them so they turned to see Rose "if him dumps you for his friends then his a idiot" she told them with a smile on her face "she's right.. beside you got us" Marie informed her as she hugged her tightly "thanks Marie" she whispered back to her

Chad walked over to them with a smile on his face

Bella and Marie turned to face him but Marie walked over and kissed him on the cheek "we about to tell the legends about our history" he informed her "alright" both of them said at the same time "Marie.. do you want to sit next to me" he asked his imprint so she nodded her head and followed behind him

Bella sat on the log and watching Chad and Marie hugging each other with he nuzzled her neck which made her think about her and Sam because he was doing that for about two weeks so she stood up and walked down the beach to be alone soon she found a log away from everyone just thinking about when Sam and her were together

Someone sat down next to her "aren't you having a good time" she heard so she looked up to see it was Caleb "of course I am" she replied back to with a small smile on her face "well they about to start the legends" he told her as he held his hand out so she place her hand in his as he pulled her up from the sand soon they arrive back to the others so they sat down on a log "who's that" she whispered to him "that's our Chief White" he replied back to her "everyone settle down" Chad commanded so all shut up after that

"After Taha Aki gave up his spirit self, trouble began in the North with the Makahs. Several young women had disappeared and they believed the neighboring wolves were to blame. However, all the wolves knew it was none of them because their minds were still connected with each other. Taha Aki did not want a war, especially since he could not lead his people any longer. He gave his eldest son, Taha Wi, the responsibility of finding who was to blame. Taha Wi led five wolves in search through mountains looking for evidence but they only found a strange, sweet scent. They followed it and the journey took them so far north that Taha Wi sent the two younger brothers back to inform the chief. Taha Wi and the other two never returned.

A year later, two Makah maidens were taken from their homes on the same night and the Makahs called upon the wolves. The Quileutes found the same sweet scent and went on the hunt once more. Only one of them returned. Yaha Uta, the eldest son of Taha Aki's third wife, returned carrying strange cold pieces of a corpse. He described what had happened to his brothers. One of them underestimated the strength of the creature and became a victim. Yaha Uta and his other brother were more careful but the creature matched their movements and got his hands on one of them. Yaha Uta found an opening on the creature's throat and began tearing at him desperately trying to save his brother. It was too late but he succeeded in ripping his enemy apart.

The Cold Man with the missing Makah women

Yaha Uta laid the remains of the creature on the ground to be examined. Suddenly the corpse began to attach itself together and so the elders set fire to it. They spread the ashes far and wide, except a small bag which Taha Aki wore around his neck to be warned if the creature ever decided to get himself together again. The creature was called the Cold One and the Blood Drinker. They feared there were others like it since they only had one wolf protector left. Then came the Cold Woman, its mate. She was the most beautiful creature to be seen, though one small boy claimed the smell hurt his nose. An elder heard this and yelled for them to get away. He was the first to die at the mercy of the woman. She then proceeded to the other people until Yaha Uta arrived, followed by Taha Aki, his third wife, and the elders. When Yaha Uta was defeated, Taha Aki turned into an old gray wolf with the strength given by his anger alone. He began fighting the Cold Woman, when his third wife came to a conclusion.

She had just seen her son killed and now her husband ran a terrible danger, along with the rest of her sons and tribe. She heard every word the witnesses told the council and heard Yaha Uta's version of events the night the other one was beaten. She knew that his brother's divergence had saved him. She grabbed a knife from one of her sons, ran towards the blood drinker and stabbed herself in the heart. The Cold Woman could not turn away from the fresh blood and gave in to the thirst. Taha Aki bit her throat and finished her off along with two of his sons who felt such rage at seeing their mother dead that they turned into wolves. After that, Taha Aki never returned to his human self, staying to protect his wife's body and leaving to the forest never to return to the tribe" Chief White told the legends to them

Chad looked at Marie "this legends are real. we are wolves and the imprinting" he told her as Ethan and Liam walked out of the woods in wolves form "oh my god" she whispered as she backed away from them and turned to Bella "Belly, we leaving" Marie said as she grabbed her cousin wrist and tried to pull her up "their real" she told her as she stood up from the log so she turns to face "why are you telling me" Marie questioned him "I imprinted on you" he told her

Marie blacked out after that

Bella caught her and takes her back to Chad's house and stayed there with her


End file.
